


The Last Strawberry Shortcake in the World

by NoBinoDino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunkenness, Except for Yams cause he's best boi, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Kageyama Tobio is a competitive dumbass, M/M, Really they're all competitive dumbasses, Tsukishima Kei is a clingy drunk, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi is the designated driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBinoDino/pseuds/NoBinoDino
Summary: The former first years get together for a reunion and Kageyama challenges Tsukki to a drinking competition, which, in all fairness, was  far too reckless for Tadashi's taste. However, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to have Tsukishima clinging to him like he was the last strawberry shortcake in the world.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 60





	The Last Strawberry Shortcake in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a sleep-deprived fic that I wrote last night that I haven't even proofread.

“C’mon, Taadaashiiii! Why don’t ya join in?” 

Tadashi wrinkled his nose. Of all the times for Shouyou to insist for him to be included, which most of the time felt great, it meant Shouyou was accepting him as a real friend, now was not one he really  _ wanted  _ to partake in. 

Yachi grinned. “Yeah! C’mon, it won’t hurt anything, it’s just a-” she burped, a tiny noise but audible nonetheless, “Oops! It’s just a few shots!” 

Tadashi rolled his eyes.    
  
“I dare-” Tobio hiccuped, reaching a hand up to cover his mouth, “I dare Tsukishima to a drinking contest.” 

Kei, who was completely sober next to Tadashi and occasionally sneering at the three for being so reckless with their alcohol, grinned and held a hand out for Tobio to shake.    
  
“You’re on.”

This was bad. This was very, very bad.    
  
After nearly four years of the five of them being legal drinkers, Tadashi knew very well how perfectly Kei could hold his alcohol. It was just… because of how much he could drink without getting sick, he tended to drink a lot more than some would consider healthy. He didn’t drink very often, of course, he hated the thought of becoming addicted, but he definitely drank more than the average amount. 

And it was because of that that Tadashi knew exactly what kind of drunk his boyfriend really was, and Tobio and Shouyou would  _ never  _ let the subject go after finding out. That is, if they actually remembered tonight. 

  
  
  
  


After six too many shots, Tadashi was left wondering why on Earth he was still sane.

Tobio and Shouyou were on the sofa of Yachi’s apartment, their tongues down each other’s throat, and Shouyou’s legs straddling Tobio’s hips. Their hands were all over each other and Tadashi was forcing himself to look in order to make sure things didn’t get too heated. 

Yachi herself was passed out on the floor, drool rolling off her lips and her hair splayed out messily around her head. Tadashi didn’t blame her, the girl definitely couldn’t hold her liquor too well. She’d thrown up in a plastic bag seven shots into the competition and passed out immediately after. 

Kei was… well, to say the least, clinging to Tadashi like he was the last strawberry shortcake on earth. His arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders and waist, his face buried into the nape of Tadashi’s neck, his lips occasionally pressing light kissed into the skin. He kept nuzzling into Tadashi’s hair and sighing deeply, as if this was exactly where he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

It wasn’t that Tadashi didn’t like this side of Kei, in fact, it was the opposite. Sometimes he wished his boyfriend would show a little more affection in places where it wasn’t just them. However, it was when people stared and laughed at them, telling Tadashi what a sweet boyfriend he had, and when they would pat him on the back and give him a sympathetic look and tell him that if they were in his shoes, they wouldn’t let him be so clingy.

It was the  _ people  _ that bothered Tadashi, and he wished he could work up the courage to tell them to shut up like Kei would, at least, how he would if he were sober and not holding on so tightly to Tadashi that sometimes he could barely breathe. 

Tadashi sighed, rolling his head back to rest on Kei’s shoulder, looking up at his boyfriend, who was nodding off just slightly, his eyes lidded and heavy.

Tadashi smiled a little. 

“You’re so cute when you’re like this,” he told Kei.

Kei blinked a little, looking into Tadashi’s eyes and staring so innocently back at him that Tadashi had to push the question of “is this really my Tsukki?” out of his head. 

“I’m not the cute one here,” Kei said simply, as if he thought it was common knowledge.

Tadashi laughed, leaning up a little to press a light kiss to his jaw.

“C’mon, let’s get you home.”

  
  
  
  


“ ‘Dashi?”

“Well good morning.”

“Did I-”

“Yes, yes you did. And I think you’re secret’s safe for now, seeing as when I drove you home last night, Tobio-kun and Shouyou-kun were a little too busy with each other to notice how stupidly adorable you were.”   
  
“Shut up, Tadashi.”   
  
“How about no?”


End file.
